Tales Of Last Dawn
by UnderTheAlchemist
Summary: Myrnins's Pov on scenes from last breath and Black Dawn. Dedicated to Oneisall, for winning the Tales Of Love contest! R&R PLEASE! CLYRNIN! Changed the title to fit it so now its both last breath and Black Dawn - it was either Last Dawn or Black Breath and I thought the first sounded better. Use to be just 'Tales of Last Breath'


**This** **one shot was awarded and dedicated to Oneisall, for winning the contest on the story 'Tales Of Love.'**

I was standing in the middle of the lab, silence around me. I have to find a way to destroy them; it's the only way to keep her safe to protect my little Claire. I had to find a way; I need to _find_ a way.

It's the only way…

As I was in the middle of my rumbling through old books into a trunk; I was completely oblivious to my surroundings, until a foul odder came into my nose. I knew it was that _boy_ before he even before he entered the alley way. I continued my rumbling until he stood at the entrance of my lab, I scowled at the titles of the books that wouldn't help and sighed.

"To what do I owe this unexpected – well, I can't call it a pleasure, I suppose –" I rambled on, did he not know that I was busy trying to save Claire, I thought he was at least smart enough to know that of all things.

As I was rambling he suddenly interrupted me, very rudely. "We found her, just where you left her" He said as he dumped a soaked bag on to my clean lab floor. What was he talking about? Who was her? Claire? Did something happen to her? She's safe, god say she's safe! As I looked at him take and load a cross box I stood in silence as my world was being destroyed.

I could feel my eyes widen and skin turn a paler shade as all these assumptions coursed my mind. I was pulled out of my mind as he spoke "Tell me why?" He's voice was flat and hard, unlike him from the brief moments we had to indulge each other's companies. "Was it Amelie? Did she tell you to clean up her loose ends?"

I was getting mad, as the darkness was pulling me in, what happened to _my_ Claire? "What are you talking about?" I said as I put down the book I was holding, ready to attack him if he didn't tell me soon what was going on. "Shane, what happened?"

I was starting to get very, very worried.

"Did something happen to Claire?" I said softly, unable to control my face, I was most certain that my emotions were running through my expression. I looked at his face, and then I knew the truth.

Claire was dead.

"No. _No" _I chanted using the both my arms against the table to steady myself. I could feel my world collapsing around me, I wanted to die and be with her again.

This couldn't happen, this didn't happen. I only saw her hours ago, she bright, happy and _alive._

Alive.

That wasn't something she was any longer, what would I do without my little bird? My light, my candle, my Claire.

My _love_.

I wanted to die, as I looked up to see Shane holding a crossbow pointed at me.

I wanted to die.

"Shoot!" I screamed, it was wild and dark and had so many layers. If Claire couldn't be with me in this world then I would join her in the next. "Go ahead! What difference does it make?" I slammed my hands down on the desk onto the teetering stacks of books, sending them flying. I grabbed one and torn and torn at it until it was shredded it. "Go ahead, do it! Make us both feel better!"

I could see he was so close to doing it, seconds away. They were seconds to long, this pain was eating me. Who would do this to sweet kind little Claire? Unfortunately he lowered the cross bow and spoke the obvious thing ever to be said. "It wasn't you." For bloody god, of course it wasn't me!

"No. My god, _no_." I grabbed a handful of torn pages and rushed them, like I'm going to do to Claire's murderer. "Not me."

"Then who?" The anger that filled his voice was gone, and it was going to be filled my something else. The same thing I was feeling. "Did Amelie send someone else to take us out?"

"How did she-"

"Broken neck" He said, it didn't sound like Amelie. But I couldn't think start right now, as the look of things neither could he. "Somebody broke her neck."

Shane fell to the floor, as of now where. I could see the pain in his eyes, the realisation of the event collapse on him. I walked closer to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder muttering words of comfort.

"Shane." I said as I shook him out of his chant of depression. "Shane listen to me it's important!"

"Shane!" I shook him so hard in desperation. "Damn you, boy, _listen_! Where? _Where_ did she die?"

He let out a raw, ragged whisper. "Home… She's at home."

"God defend me, _you idiot_." I couldn't believe it.

But I would.

I knew what I had to do now! I could bring me little light out of the darkness; I could hold her once again. I knew I could do it for one reason alone.

Because I loved her and science.

**PLEASE R&R !**


End file.
